Let It Fly
by CatchingFireFast
Summary: "Will Snow kill Peeta.. to hurt me?" Yeah I suck at summaries please read
1. Let It Fly

A/N: Right after Katniss tries attacking Haymitch after breaking the force field in the arena. My First REAL fanfic~

( Katniss POV)

"That bastard, he promised me he would save Peeta not me, even though Peeta begged for my life we had an agreement that Peeta would be safe."

I thought to myself

It was all still so unclear what had happened back in the arena before I broke the force field with that arrow. One thing I knew for sure though was that I should have never let Peeta out of my sight.

"We should have never split up" I whisper.

"Damn right sweetheart" I didn't notice him at first, or I tried to ignore his presence.

"What do you want Haymitch?" I asked.

"I want you to know the capitol has the boy an-" I cut him off "I know the capitol has Peeta I know president Snow is probably-" this time Haymitch cuts me off " Probably beating the living day out of him..but let's not assume the worst just yet."

We sat in silence for a minute and as Haymitch was going to the door I managed to ask him " Do you think .. that Snow will kill Peeta? to hurt me?"

He turned and faced me "I don't know, but I don't doubt he will try." with that Haymitch left.

I went over to the window where Peeta and I sat before the first games we were chosen to be in. Keeping the pearl he gave me in one hand I buried my face into my knees.

A few minutes passed and it seemed like forever before I looked out the window, remembering how we both couldn't sleep that night. Remembering that if it wasn't for Peeta throwing me that loaf of bread in the rain, Prim and I would have starved to death.

That same boy is now in danger because of me, Snow had threatened to destroy 12 and all of my loved ones along with it unless I convinced him my love for Peeta was true and not some lie to survive the games.

I recalled telling Gale of the things Snow said witch put him in danger too, he proposed the same idea we had before the first games. Although running off into the woods we hunted in everyday seemed like a good idea right now, dissapearing was also a good idea and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't right now.

Peeta was trapped by Snow by the capitol and I needed to save him.

There was a knock at the door and I instantly said "come in"

It was Haymitch coming to inform me that we were going back to 12 and he had some info on Peeta's condition but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

End of chapter 1 it was short but there are more surprises to come :)


	2. Back to 12

The next morning I awoke on a big plush bed actually over-sized if you ask me but it was a nice change considering the usual.

Haymitch said he had some news on Peeta's condition for me, oh and that we were headed back to 12 today witch made me anxious. I found him sitting at the mahogany dining table eating breakfast " nice table. Effie would have loved it ... it's mahogany" I smiled letting Haymitch know even though he betrayed me by not saving Peeta instead, I still needed him to help me with whatever the capitol was going to throw at us.

_Peeta Peeta Peeta _

was he all I could think about right now? of course he mattered to me even though I didn't want to believe it I knew I was falling for him I knew I loved him. I didn't want to love someone in that way I'd seen what it did to my mother but I guess I did love Peeta.

Haymitch started to speak "The boy is fine for now, Effie is there with him, she'll give me regular daily updates on him from now on" I offer a small smile and he knows I'm relieved.

when we reach 12 it's different, not as bad as it used to be but not much of an improvement either. The hovercraft lands and I'm greeted by most people in 12 all of witch I know on a first name basis.

The two people I'm most excited to see are my mother and Prim,I know Gale was keeping food on their table and I remind myself to thank him later.

"Katniss!" Prim is so happy to see me alive after we didn't get to say goodbye last time. I knew they'd seen what happened back in the arena but didn't ask about it they didn't want to upset me and for now I am grateful they don't say much more then the usual.

Snow had made the threat of destroying 12 but had not acted on his words. That was the thing about our district, it didn't change much but living conditions improved none the less.

I walked through town to Mellark family's bakery. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes when I saw Mr Mellark and his two other sons baking in the window.

I thought about forcing myself to go and apologize to them, but what should I say? explain how Haymitch was supposed to save Peeta instead?How he was supposed to keep him alive no matter what?

So many questions owned my mind in that moment and I felt as if I couldn't breath until I heard a small beeping noise.

It was a pager hooked onto my belt and as soon as I realized it ment for me to return and speak with Haymitch I did.


	3. He's coming home

I walked down the hallway into the large meeting room that Haymitch was standing in. I didn't know what he needed to tell me all I knew is that it had to be important for him to page me like this. We sat in silence for awhile..

" I talked to Effie about 10 minutes ago and she said Snow hasn't really done anything to Peeta. She's even talking to him." Haymitch actually sounded sober a lot more often these days

"That doesn't mean he won't though I know what Snow said and I don't doubt it for a second Haymitch." The next thing to come out of that traitors mouth proved to me that he really did care about Peeta's safety.

" Then I'll get on the phone with Effie, demand to speak with President Snow and offer a trade." I offered him a small smile, hugged him and whispered "Thank you."-

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had seen Haymitch, I decide to go hunting with Gale hoping to find some of the old me that has seemed to fade behind the anger and hurt. We slipped under that same old weak place in the fence, gathered our bows and walked deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before I took down two squirrels and a rabbit, Gale had two large turkeys slung over his shoulder "Nice squirrels Katnip." He finally broke the silence between us " Thanks, I'll probably trade them for some bread." I said flatly. The walk back was painfully quiet I knew Gale had seen me on the beach with Peeta and I knew he was upset about it but I didn't push him to talk which I'm sure he was grateful for.

After I dropped the squirrels and rabbit off at home I asked Prim if she could bring two squirrels by Mr. Mellark to trade for bread which she gladly agreed to while mother started on rabbit stew for us.

I used this opportunity to walk over to Haymitch's house, It's almost 7:00pm and he still hasn't given me the news on what Snow said. I knock on his door and it's opened, suddenly I feel dizzy, falling unconscious because I don't believe what I just saw it's not real impossible in fact...

* * *

I need longer chapters I know ugh just certain things I have planned for certain chapters and I don't want to mix things up get confused and abandon the plot next one I will try to make a bit longer. :)

- CatchingFireFast


	4. Just A dream ?

I awoke on a couch that smelled like cinnamon and flour. It reminds me of the dream I just had..

_Peeta answered my knocking on Haymitch's door _

One quick look around told me that I was still in his house, He was probably sleeping himself anyway and I got up to let myself out. I had to walk past the kitchen to get to the door noticing the cinnamon and flour combination got stronger " It's just a mind game Katniss.. Haymitch doesn't bake." I thought

Just then a familiar voice startled me "He might not, but I do." could it be ? the boy with the beautiful blue eyes, the boy who saved my life ? I turned around slowly.

"Peeta?" I started slowly "How did you-"

"Get Home?" He finished the question for me.

No doubt Haymitch made that deal with Snow but what did he give him that Peeta is right here in front of me safe.

"Haymitch offered to work for President Snow Katniss, If it ment my freedom." Peeta continued

That just might have been the nicest thing he has ever done for us and I could never find a way to repay him, if we ever saw Haymitch again. Even the President's workers are at risk. It stayed quiet for a while after Peeta said that, then I remembered mother was making rabbit stew and Prim probably had already returned from the bakery.

" Peeta let's catch up over dinner, how does rabbit stew sound?" I asked

He smiled a little "Sounds perfect."

With that we started over to my house. I knew mother and Prim would be happy to see Peeta alive and looking well but they too, would worry about Haymitch being in the capitol. I led Peeta to the dining room table and we sat waiting for the stew witch my mother announced would take about five more minutes.

"So did they hurt you?.." I asked in barely above a whisper.

"Not really Katniss, they whipped me like they whipped Gale but that's about it." He answered in the same tone as I asked.

" Peeta this is going to sound really weird but we could run away together. In the woods we could escape this bullshit." all of my thoughts were pouring out of me

" It sounds like a plan but where would we live? what about Prim and your mom?" I could tell he wanted to leave tonight but I would have to tell Prim and mother about the plan.

"I'll ask them ok?" I answered Peeta as we finished our stew.

* * *

Later that night I was trying to sleep, the thing about that is ever since the first games I have nightmares. Horrible nightmares that last most of the night consisting of if I hadn't volunteered for Prim or I wasn't allowed to volunteer for her. Other nightmares of holding her when she was dying in the arena like I held Rue.

Then I started planning our escape from district 12..


	5. The Plan

Peeta finally was on board with leaving 12, maybe it was because of what he went through at the Capitol but he didn't quite tell me why when I asked and I wasn't about to push limits.

Starting to build on the plan Gale had told me about, Peeta and I would run off to the woods. Somewhere near a lake or pond for access to water, of course we needed to build shelter from the rain and wind. I decided I would hunt until Peeta could learn to. Everyday after I explained the plan to him we worked on finding the perfect spot for our makeshift "House", we finally found it hidden away from the Capitol and district 12 but not too far in case we needed something witch Gale agreed to help us with. He didn't mind staying behind and fighting the Capitol but I still miss that old Gale for some reason...

Days led to weeks of working on the "house" Peeta worked hard, cutting down trees and making them into some sort of log cabin witch had two bedrooms a kitchen and a living room. It was basic but it worked.

"Think it's done?" He asked with a smirk that showed how proud he was of the cabin.

"Yes it's perfect Peeta!" I was so happy because this meant I hadn't completely lost him to Snow.

"We should add some leaves and brush around and on the sides, cover it up a bit make it look like part of the woods." Peeta always had good ideas and this was one of his best so we started adding leaves and brush to the sides and around our cabin.

We finish for the day and return to our houses in the victors village, I ask Peeta if he wants to come to dinner witch he's been doing since he got back so he's more then welcome to eat over here anytime sometimes he even makes us some fresh bread, more proof I didn't completely loose that boy.

After dinner there was a knock at the door. I answered it and two big peacekeepers grabbed me, one held me by my waist and the other covered my mouth as I tried to scream, all that came out were muffled cries. I doubted Prim, our mother or Peeta could hear over the T.v. As soon as the peacekeeper who was covering my mouth saw me try to kick myself free of their grip he brought out a needle and stuck it into my arm injecting the cool liquid into my veins. Almost instantly, I began to feel sleepy and stopped struggling. There was no need to cover my mouth because I didn't have the strength to scream anymore, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and my breathing slowing down only being able to take small breaths.

The air seemed sticky, almost sweet. I was put into the back of a white minivan type of truck I could still see the door to my house, open so in one last glimmer of hope I managed the strength to whisper/say

_Peeta_ ..please..._ Help me _

Before they shut the doors on the van I saw Peeta walk outside looking for me. All of me wanted to scream for him to run but it was too late.

The peacekeepers grabbed him up and injected the same cool liquid into him, then he was put next to me in the van witch I felt start driving away.


	6. Trapped

Okay so I've read your comments and someone wanted me to kind of bring Haymitch back into the mix witch I did in this chapter.

Thanks for the feedback :) I really appreciate it. If you want to comment or anything go ahead and don't forget to fav and follow this story if you like it.

* * *

I woke up in a small room, about the size of a small bathroom. It was dark and damp but one thing I was grateful for was that Peeta was next to me. I couldn't see him really, but I could feel his warmth and I heard him ask me where we were.

" I don't know Peeta."

I knew where we were though, we were in a holding cell in the Capitol. The same place he'd just been rescued from we've been thrown into and there seemed to be no way out. I didn't tell Peeta right away because he might panic and that's the last thing we needed to do right now.

Looking for a way out. Trapped like animals. like the snares Gale sets up in the woods.

In a split second I'm blinded. Everything seems so white and bright Peeta shuts his eyes to avoid it and I do the same, the lights flickered and then shut off leaving it not as dark as last time but still dark. There was a light in the next room and I think I saw someone pacing around in there

Someone who I knew betrayed me before but I'd never thought he would go this far. After all he was just a stupid old drunk- used to be I mean. Turns out he was pretty smart when he was sober

"Haymitch!" I scream loud enough for him to hear me and as soon as he did he walked over to where they were keeping Peeta and I.

He didn't say anything so I continued on my rant.

" You liar you lied to me you're a backstabber you promised we would be okay you promised me."

He just stood there and took my screaming like he was zoning out or something only to step back a little when I clawed at him through the bars that held me back from attacking.

" No one can protect you sweetheart, not anymore"

My eyes filled with tears and my heart with pain as he said that, how could he turn on us? was he really on Snow's side ?

I watched him walk back into the room and slam the door behind him and as soon as I was sure he couldn't hear me I kneeled on the floor and began to sob quietly into my hands. Peeta came and sat beside me, gently took my hands from where they were and whispered

" Don't worry Katniss, we'll get out. I've escaped once already." he didn't know Haymitch had sacrificed his well being for Peeta to return home and I didn't want to talk about that anymore anyway.

I guess we kind of started planning a way out of the place we were in, examining loose tiles. I had found a small heating vent we could probably crawl through but Peeta needed something to loosen the screws on it.

After Haymitch brought us our dinner (not forgetting to add a remark about something)he came to collect any trash we might have. Handing over a couple of cracker package rappings to him made it less obvious that Peeta was hiding a plastic spoon behind his back.

"Hey girl on fire" Haymitch knew about Cinna and it bothered me that he was quoting him.

"Hope you enjoyed your last meal. Snow wants to extinguish you tomorrow 9am sharp."

Right then I wanted to kill Haymitch. If my eyes could melt these bars I'm pretty sure they would letting me free and ready to attack him. Instead I held no emotion and he walked away.

It had been nearly a half- hour since Haymitch said that and Peeta was loosening the screws on the vent. One popped off and hit the floor with a ringing noise, causing him to move quickly and quietly while removing the other three so Haymitch wouldn't hear anything.

All we needed to do was wait for lights out ..


	7. Game Over

It might take me a while to update this story after this chapter because I need to brainstorm on what I want to happen next.. if you want to see anything happen in the story or have any ideas feel free to post them in the comments :)

* * *

It looked like Haymitch went to sleep because all the lights were off now, Peeta quietly opened the vent

"Ladies first" he smiled.

With that I laid on my stomach and began to crawl through, Peeta followed but not before he made it look like the vent was untouched. We found the tunnel leading to a larger tunnel we could stand up in. It looked like the remains of an underground bunker that had been shaken up by a bomb, there were a few steps covered in rubble that led to a medal door.

"It's locked" Peeta pulled out a credit card from his pocket

"I guess Haymitch doesn't make it a big deal to check pockets?" I smiled, and he slid the card to unlock the door by force.

Surprisingly it led right to the outdoors, I thought this was a trick at first. Something the Capitol had cooked up. As I looked for some sign of a force field there proved to be none.

It was like home I imagined myself back in the woods as we tried to find a place to stay.

_So quiet you could here a pin drop or a mouse walking_

Peeta found a safe hiding spot under a willow tree, we retrieved water and fish for dinner. The next morning Peeta was about 20ft ahead of me as I tried covering the evidence of our presence so no one could follow.

As we walked though the thick brush I remembered Rue from the first games and hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

No matter how hard it was we knew we had to keep pushing forward, further away from the Capitol.. further away from everyone.

Things kept running through my mind, how Gale was whipped, what seemed like Haymitch's brainwash, Peeta whipped, Snow threatened to kill everyone I loved.

I think about after 3 hours of walking we found a road which we followed to a small motel

One room, two beds. Nothing fancy just comfortable and cozy. With the doors locked and lights off we slowly fell asleep, Not to be awoken by nightmares and for the first night in a long time I slept like I'd never slept before and as if I would never sleep again.


	8. Loving You

The next morning we packed up and started walking, getting further and further away from where we were just in case they sent Haymitch after us. A couple miles down hidden away by trees and brush there was an old abandoned cabin that looked like it might have been used as a place for hunters to stay overnight.

It reminded me of our house in the woods we built back before being kidnapped by the Capitol. For a minute it brought my mind back there too, I caught squirrels for dinner while Peeta made a fire.

"Do you think we could find our way back home?" Peeta sat in silence to my question, but finally answered

"Katniss.. it's hard for me t-to tell you this but when I was checking out of the motel they had a small T.V a-and the T.v showed broadcasts of something I never wanted to see in my entire life."

"What was it?" I urged him to continue

"It was bombs being dropped on 12, everything went up in fire Katniss. There couldn't have been any survivors the bombs fell too quickly no one had time to run I-I'm sorry I kept it from you."

I instantly felt my heart drop..

No more district 12? Snow wasn't lying when he said he would kill everyone I loved but still I hoped Gale got his family, mine, and Peeta's out before the bombs but a voice in my head said they didn't make it out in time.

I wanted to go back to 12 even if there was nothing to go home to I wanted to see I wanted to make sure it was true. Not because the bombs are what I wanted but because I think Snow is playing another one of his dirty games.

After me and Peeta were in that van I didn't get to see if they took Prim and our mother as well. I had a feeling they would but I think they just dropped bombs after they captured us.

Maybe this was Snow's plan.. to let us escape and for Peeta to see the damage that was being done in 12.

Either way I told Peeta we had to go back, just to see if they took anyone else before the bombs hit. I couldn't think of Prim or my mother and members of Peeta's or Gale's family being whipped or beaten because of my actions.

If Snow had taken them to the Capitol they would never survive a week especially Prim. She was a strong girl but still so small and of our families were innocent really, me and Peeta were the ones Snow should kill as much as I hated to admit that.

Instead this was our punishment.. a destroyed home and no family or friends left. I'm pretty sure Snow would have killed Buttercup too, I hated that cat and he hated me but that he was loved and belonged to someone I loved very much and would do anything to make happy,even if it was putting up with the annoying cat. Therefore I really did love Buttercup.. because he made Prim happy. In Snow's eyes a reasonable excuse to kill another innocent.

I knew my mother would fight to protect prim but they would do to her what they've done to Cinna and so many others.

I couldn't imagine what they had done to Peeta's family and I didn't want to either I didn't want the nightmares I used to have on the train to come back I didn't want to know what they did to everyone I've loved including Peeta.

Granted I had him back it still wasn't the same and I never realized how much I loved him and how thankful I was that he is here with me until now.

So we stayed in this little cabin for a few weeks and Peeta convinced me that it wouldn't be a good idea to go back to 12 because we might get caught again.

It was far enough away from Snow and we didn't see peacekeeper trucks like the ones I'd seen with Gale on our hunting trips.I missed everything about home and everyone living in 12, I think Peeta missed them too but he didn't like talking about it much he said it's just time to move on and I didn't dare to ask him anymore questions or anything about home.

A few more weeks went by and Peeta made the cabin look like the previous one we built back home with the trees and brush it blended into the forest like the way he painted his face to blend in with the rocks by the river in the first games.

One morning I woke to the smell of cinnamon buns which made me smile because Peeta was again comfortable enough to start baking all kinds of cookies,cakes,muffins with the blueberries I collected,he often tried teaching me how to bake but it only lead to flour all over us and the kitchen. The best thing he could ever bake were those yummy cheese buns and I probably could eat two dozen myself.

There were other things he cooked and made besides baking. I caught a huge buck in the woods so Peeta helped me clean and butcher it before grilling up some of his famous "deer burgers" on the fire.

I picked some dandelion greens to go with the burgers and we had cupcakes for dessert.

That night we fell asleep together looking at the stars in a makeshift hammock Peeta had set up.  
I felt something that I have not really felt since my dad died in the mines

I felt safe... here with Peeta in this hammock I felt safe with him for the first time in a long time.


	9. short Q&A and some good news

~~~~UPDATES~~~~~

First of all, I didn't know Let it Fly was going to get a lot of views but that's a good thing and I also have a special annoucement, I applied for a Archive of our own account on March 1st and they said I would get a email on or around March 5th :) here's a short Q&A if you had any questions

Q: Will Let it fly have more drama/chapters?

A: Not exactly. I don't want to give anything away but the next chapter is ready to be uploaded and I am currently working on the final/almost final chapter.

Q: Are you writing anymore stories after this one?

A: Yes. I have to get the ideas together but yes there will be more stories

Q: Why do you update so often, how long does it take you to write a chapter?

A: I update about ever other day to ever 2-3 days because I like stories that update often and I write a whole chapter in about a hour.

Okay :) so look for the new chapter and I'll just check my email for that info on my Archive of our own account


	10. Normal Again

Everything is good now, not perfect but better then before. Two months had passed and we still haven't been back to see the damage in 12.. I knew we didn't plan on going because there is nothing to go home to.

I learned that Gale tried to save everyone but the bombs hit too soon for him to get everyone out in time. Prim was with our mother when the bombs hit and I that made my heart drop once more but then I realized they were now with our father watching over me and Peeta and I know they would be happy that I am alive and okay.

We've built up on the cabin, adding two extra rooms in case we needed them in the future. Peeta heard an animal crying at the door one morning and it turned out to be Buttercup crying for some milk.

This made me both happy and extremely sad at the same time Buttercup escaped Snow's wrath on 12 but Prim didn't.. nobody did except Peeta and me.

I know Peeta feels the same way as I do,that we should go back to see if they are still there to just look at what happened instead of avoiding it our whole lives.

I guess we will go back once enough time passes and they think we've died of starvation out here in the woods. Peeta was right though we coudn't risk being caught again because if we did we're pretty sure that they wouldn't be so stupid to let us escape again.

Better of hidden anyway. I've grown a garden of fresh veggies next to the cabin now and they kind of kill two birds with one stone. Supplying us with variation and also rabbits like to come eat the carrots from time to time so that makes for great rabbit stew.

I started writing in a journal to Prim and our mother, although I often wrote to Peeta's family and Gale too, notes like these.

_Hi guys, Peeta and I miss you all very much but you are safe from Snow now. Don't worry about us either.. we have plenty of food and water to keep us alive. Snow doesn't know where we are and Gale I don't see those trucks that we used to see on our hunting trips together.. Peeta and I are thinking about starting a family soon he even built up on the cabin. Two extra bedrooms for the little ones. _

I missed Prim and my mother but what really bothered me was that I didn't get to say goodbye to them.

Gale tried getting them out of there and I never got a chance to say goodbye to any of them. They took us right to the train and we didn't even get to say didn't get to say goodbye to anyone we were being sent to die and Snow didn't give a shit what we wanted.

I began to sob and cry out in anger

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM SNOW? YOU SICK SON OF A-"

Peeta was at my side in a instant, trying to calm me down holding me so the shaking would stop. It worked because I melted into his arms I completely lost my balance and Peeta helped me sit on the couch.

"We're pretty secluded but that doesn't mean you can yell like that. Remember Katniss we're hidden still in danger but safe for now"

He was right I was fully aware that even though we were hidden in the woods there is a chance that the peacekeepers could find us and bring us back to the Capitol.

"I know that Peeta, I know that we could be caught out here I'm terrified white trucks and peacekeepers can show up at any minute and take us back to the Capitol where Snow will most likely shoot us himself."

I snapped at him.. It's not often that I do but I was having a hard time about all of this about 12 and our families.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as Peeta wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay, we're okay" he said as he held me tighter then before.

"I just want everything to be normal again" I sighed and buried my head into his chest

"Me too" I heard him yawn.

"I love you, Peeta"

"I love you more"


	11. Endings Are always Happy

More days pass, days turn into months, months into a whole year since we've escaped. Since then I've continued to write letters to Prim,our parents,Gale and his family & Peeta's family.

_Well, it's been a year guys. No peacekeepers have come to the cabin and I think Snow has given up on the hunt for us. Haymitch is probably off drunk somewhere and Effie has better things to do. __We miss you so much. I've been hunting more and Peeta makes the three of us lovely cakes.  
Yes I wrote that right the three of us, since the last time I wrote Peeta and I have had a beautiful baby girl which we have agreed to name Primrose after you Prim. If we have another and it's a boy I told Peeta he could pick the name, leading us to both agree that if another baby were to come along and it be a boy we would name him Rye after Peeta's brother. I promise to write more often.  
_

_Love, Katniss, Peeta and Primrose._

* * *

I still see the visions of the people I killed.. innocent victims of the games. Their families grieving, Rue dying, Peeta captured, our families in 12 being bombed on live TV. It all haunted me. it would always haunt me.

Peeta and Primrose helped me though, having to take care of a baby is hard work. Changing diapers and getting enough goats milk for food proved difficult, Once Primrose was a toddler it became a bit less stressful. She could now eat mashed potatoes that came from my garden beside the cabin, because it was risky for us to go into any districts for jobs, Peeta helped me around the cabin and helped with the baby.

Soon the threat of being caught lessened even more. We now could go into some parts of the districts, eventually we made it back to see 12. It was being built up again and we bought a home near where I used to live, Peeta started up his bakery and I took care of Primrose. Life was almost normal I still can feel our family and friends around us I feel their love for us everyday.

And I always will...

* * *

END


End file.
